Fun with Foil
by evilly-innocent
Summary: Finals are here. that sucks. Zack tries to cheer up his friend and get her to forget about finals...  OC and a lot of OOC on Zack's and Angeal's part... please be nice... old giftfic for twilight valentine


**disclaimer: **no, i dont own ffvii... although i can claim partial ownership on Ashley and Aubrey.

Fun with Foil

It had been a very difficult week for Ashley. School was ending, which meant endless finals. Everyone kept bugging her to draw pictures in their yearbooks, and she couldn't figure out what to draw in the ones she was going to draw pictures for. To make it worse, her friends Zack and Angeal were nowhere to be found.

"I'm sure they just ditched finals." Aubrey said to her distracted friend. "You know how much Zack hates those things, and Angeal won't let Zack be by himself. He would get in too much trouble." Aubrey smiled.

Ashley wasn't listening though. Her thoughts were elsewhere, away from the nuisance next to her.

Then a hand entered her field of vision. "Hello," she heard Aubrey say. "Earth to Ashley, come in Ashley." The hand waved up and down.

Ashley swatted the hand away. "What?" she asked, annoyed.

"I was just saying that they probably ditched finals. So forget about it and focus. Remember, we have finals today and you need to do good on them." Aubrey then poked her in the ribs. Hard. "and that's for hitting my hand." Ashley gave her an annoyed look, but Aubrey just stuck out her tongue in response.

-break—

They spent the rest of the day taking final after final. At the end of the day, they were exhausted. Too tired to do anything other than autopilot home. After a few minutes, they said their goodbyes and split ways. After a quick walk, Ashley stumbled up her porch steps. She turned the doorknob and walked through, not even realizing it was unlocked when it shouldn't have been. She shut the door behind her and locked it.

She was about halfway through the living room when the light came on and blinded her for a brief moment. "What the-" she began, startled. After much squinting, her eyes got used to the light and she spotted 2 things. Or should I say people.

She saw Zack bouncing up and down in front of her, a black headband on his hand. There were what looked like 2 black felt triangles on top of the headband, and they suspiciously looked like ears. Then she saw Angeal behind the bouncing puppy, a warm smile on his face. She was going to ask what they were doing in her house when she noticed it was still too bright. She looked around and noticed her living room was covered in silver. "Zack," she questioned, "why is my living room…. Shiny?"

Without responding, Zack ran to the middle of the room and started skipping in circles. "I know! Isn't it great! Angeal said I couldn't mess with it after we finished until you got here. I have to tell you though, foil is very fun to play with!" Zack had a look of pure joy on his face.

Ashley turned to Angeal. "Angeal, can you tell my why my living room is covered in foil? And how did you guys get in here in the first place?"

Angeal just chuckled, "Well, I picked the lock." He smiled sweetly at her. "And the foil was Zack's idea. He thought you might enjoy something shiny after a long day of finals."

Ashley looked back at Zack, who had skipped next to her. "Yeah! So, do ya like it?" He began to bounce up and down. "Doya Doya Doya Doya Doya—"

"Ok Zack!" Ashley said, interrupting Zack's rant. "It's great and very thoughtful of you. Now stop bouncing up and down please? You are giving me a headache."

Zack stopped moving and stood still, "Ok!" he smiled brilliantly and took Ashley's hand and tugged on it. "Come on Ashley! Frolic in the shiny with me." He pulled her into the center of the room, and they started bouncing around together. Angeal just sighed at their antics. _Well I'm not going to just stand here all night,_ he thought and went to sit down on the couch. The foil there crackled under his weight.

Ashley and Zack stopped moving suddenly and looked at Angeal, surprised. They then looked at each other, a smile growing on their faces. They slowly turned their gazes back at Angeal, and evil smirk replacing the smile on their faces. "Zack," Ashley said without turning to look at him, "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Equally still, Zack replied. "Oh yes." Their smirks grew even broader.

Angeal was starting to get worried. _Uh oh._ He thought, before he was attacked without warning. He was powerless against them. Zack held Angeal down, while Ashley started ripping the foil off of any surface within her reach…

-break—

When they finally exhausted themselves enough to fall asleep on the living room floor, Angeal was covered in foil. Trapped is probably the better word to describe his predicament. They had completely wrapped him in foil, starting at the top of his shoulders and ending at his feet. What sucked was that they did it in multiple layers, so Angeal was having difficulty getting it off. _I didn't even think it was possible to be trapped in foil._ Angeal thought to himself with dismay. _How am I possibly going to get out of this?_

* * *

><p><em>authors note:<br>ok, so this was a story that i wrote for my friend's yearbook last year. I came across it the other day and figured i would upload it... i know it is a little OOC (ok a lot) but please bear with me... hope you enjoyed it... review if you feel the inclination.  
><em>


End file.
